


Oh! To Have a Wife

by elle_nic



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gay yearning, Short, Whimsical, very soft, which im sure surprises no one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_nic/pseuds/elle_nic
Summary: "To have wife is truly a gift."(Mood.)





	Oh! To Have a Wife

**Author's Note:**

> So, I lied. I don't know what happened with the third drabble challenge but I don't think I wrote one... Here is another thing I wrote a little while ago anyway, though. Please enjoy and tell me your thoughts!! :)))

The click of the latch and the shuffling of slipper adorned feet sounded from the entry way, and oh, how Miranda’s heart leapt in shameless elation. Her lady wife had returned, mere hours after her departure. And what a sight her love made, weary from the world and fatigued in the candlelit cottage. Such tenderness welled in Miranda, such aching desire to relax her darling. Gliding to her and weaving their hands together, Miranda guided her to the vanity, and with the care of a wife, began to unfasten the long, dramatic auburn locks from their anchors. A quiet sigh of the cottage air brushed the hair in her hands, swept by the currents from the open window. Her lover leaned back into her midsection, pleased to sleep there if she must. But, Miranda smiled, she mustn’t at all. Cradling her dear in her small, slender palms, Miranda placed her wife in their ready-made bed, and soothed the cottage to sleep so her lover may rest.

Oh! Miranda delighted as her lover breathed with the cottage, measured and long. To have wife is truly a gift.


End file.
